


【瑜昉】超人回来了

by Vivianwoon



Series: 无足鸟 [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon





	1. 新一期的超人回来了，大家觉得黄景瑜带孩子什么水平？

1L  
如题

2L  
正在看直播，还可以吧

3L  
纯路人感觉还行，起码Omega走的时候孩子都没有哭，妹妹虽然看起来有点难受，但也没有非要跟着daddy走，说明黄景瑜平常也有在带孩子

4L  
还没看

5L  
ls快去看吧，还挺好看的

6L  
黄景瑜上超人回来了？？

7L  
是的，这期他第一次上

8L  
感觉他带孩子还挺娴熟的啊，早上起来一直是他带着俩孩子洗漱吃饭的

9L  
黄景瑜有孩子了？我怎么不记得他结婚了？？

10L  
楼上的，现在已经2029年了，黄景瑜都有俩孩子了

11L  
他有二胎了？

12L  
又来了个家里刚通网的

13L  
他们家老二都两岁了，是个妹妹

14L  
2029年居然还能看到了我们家的贴子！！

15L  
ls是hjt？

16L  
hjt是啥？

17L  
护鲸团，黄景瑜的粉丝

18L  
我14L，是售楼处！！

19L  
售楼处又是啥？？现在这饭圈用语这么复杂？

20L  
售楼处这个名字真是久远啊

21L  
是的，想当年我也搞过

22L  
同问售楼处是啥？

23L  
啊啊啊啊！！居然有这么多楼姐！！我现在还在坑里待着！他们俩结婚后太甜了！！

24L  
楼上的，售楼处是瑜昉饭，黄景瑜和尹昉

25L  
瑜昉cp我知道啊，十几年前的红海行动挺火的

26L  
是的

27L  
红海行动去年我才看过！电影上映的时候我才十岁，太血腥了没去电影院看，这个电影真的好看啊！

28L  
顺懂当年挺火的啊

29L  
错后看的电影，没搞成cp真的是遗憾啊

30L  
没想到这对cp居然会成真

31L  
成真？顺懂结婚了？

32L  
让我本售楼女孩给大家科普一下！顾顺和李懂的扮演者分别是黄景瑜和尹昉，他们因为红海行动认识的，之后还合作过韩寒的飞驰人生。结婚六年了，现在有两个孩子，哥哥和妹妹！他们超级甜的！

33L  
顺懂+臻阔，这岂不是自己磕的cp成了真

34L  
是的！我的cp成了真！！

35L  
尹昉还演过电影啊，我还以为是素人

36L  
尹老师之前是自由舞者，后来机缘巧合当了演员，不过从六七年前开始尤其是结婚有孩子后，尹老师专注于舞蹈创作和教学，很少再出现在大荧幕上了，所以可能很多人不认识他。大家可以多了解一下尹老师，是个妙人！

37L  
2029年还能遇见这么多售楼处的姐妹，我zqsg的哭了

38L  
大家没觉得歪楼了吗，本来不是在讨论黄景瑜带孩子

39L  
发现了

40L  
发现了

41L  
所以黄景瑜带孩子的水平到底怎么样？我还在办公室加班，没时间看

42L  
挺好的啊，两个孩子带起来也不吃力，很轻松的

43L  
早上孩子起的早，尹昉还在睡，黄景瑜一个人带孩子起来换尿不湿、做饭、喂奶粉，看起来挺熟练的。尹昉收拾好行李后准备出门，孩子也没有很黏他，抱了抱就出门了，妹妹撅了噘嘴，但是没有哭。黄景瑜给了瓶酸奶，两个孩子就平静下来了。

44L  
ls的你忽略了！不只是抱了抱，尹老师和鲸鱼还亲了亲！我要被他们甜晕了！

45L  
cp粉别在这儿恶心人了

46L  
ls有病？人家是正正经经的一家人好吗！你才是在这恶心人好吗！

47L  
求科普，他们的孩子叫什么

48L  
哥哥叫尹璞六岁，妹妹叫黄潇霄两岁。哥哥的名字从玉，跟爸爸的名字一样，妹妹是在正月十五出生的，所以叫潇霄

49L  
名字挺不错的

50L  
是尹老师取的名字，黄景瑜在微博上说过

51L  
现在节目播多少了？

52L  
快一个小时了，现在换成另一家了，还挺无聊的，孩子总是哭，爸爸也哄不住

53L  
跟另一家新人比起来，黄景瑜带孩子真的挺好的

54L  
赞同

55L  
起码能哄住孩子，孩子也听爸爸的

56L  
正在回家的路上，刚刚节目都播了点什么？

57L  
没什么，就一个刚开始的小黑屋采访，还有起床后的乱七八糟的事情，刚把daddy送走，下面才能看出来黄景瑜真正带孩子的水平

58L  
大家没有觉得小黑屋的采访很有意思吗？

59L  
有的！哥哥特别安静的坐在爸爸腿上等采访，反而是妹妹一直动来动去，还顺着鲸鱼的小腿爬了上去！

60L  
妹妹超可爱的！！一直在笑，好想捏捏她的脸！

61L  
哥哥真的好乖啊，看起来很有气质，说话很有条理，采访也都回答的很好

62L  
是的是的！节目组问他有什么话想跟daddy说，他说他会照顾好妹妹，会和爸爸好好相处的

63L  
说话好像小大人啊

64L  
感觉哥哥好成熟的样子

65L  
哥哥也六岁了，现在的孩子都普遍早熟

66L  
小鱼也是幼稚鬼，还跟孩子说请多多关照

67L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈真的吗？

68L  
ls是真的，哥哥说完会和爸爸好好相处，黄景瑜亲了下哥哥的脸，说那请你多多关照

69L  
而且感觉小鱼亲哥哥的时候，哥哥的脸色忽然变得很嫌弃，还用手抹了抹口水

70L  
但是妹妹就截然相反，问爸爸，你为什么只亲哥哥不亲我，然后黄景瑜就抱着妹妹狂亲

71L  
节目切回来了，换成黄景瑜家了

72L  
终于不用看另一家孩子一直哭哭哭了

73L  
求转播

74L  
同求转播

75L  
黄景瑜在给孩子换衣服，好像要出去

76L  
哥哥好有主见啊，在自己挑衣服，完全拒绝了爸爸的搭配，还说黄景瑜的衣服不好看

77L  
哥哥挑了一个绿色的外套，黄景瑜给妹妹搭配了一个白裙子，但是妹妹好像不是很喜欢裙子

78L  
妹妹说穿裙子一点都不酷，她要穿酷酷的，最后黄景瑜和妹妹穿了亲子装黄外套和黑裤子，哥哥自己穿了绿外套，还戴了渔夫帽

79L  
有没有人觉得哥哥的打扮很眼熟

80L  
是有点

81L  
像尹昉

82L  
ls姐妹真相了，尹老师超喜欢穿绿色的衣服，哥哥应该是遗传了尹老师的穿衣风格

83L  
黄景瑜带着孩子出门了，背着衣服鞋子，好像要上跳舞课

84L  
妹妹要上舞蹈课吗？她不是才两岁，这么小就开始跳舞啊

85L  
舞蹈这种不都是从娃娃抓起，长大了身体就硬了

86L  
是的，我是学民族舞的，不到三岁就被送去跳舞班，小孩子身体软，下腰劈叉都相对简单

87L  
不知道妹妹是不是跟daddy一样学了芭蕾

88L  
我觉得很有可能是，毕竟是尹昉的孩子

89L  
各位，不是黄潇霄学跳舞，是尹璞

90L  
啊？

91L  
哥哥？

92L  
哥哥穿上跳舞鞋紧身裤进了舞蹈教室，而且是芭蕾

93L  
绿衣服+芭蕾，哥哥完全是缩小版的尹老师啊

94L  
怪不得刚刚一直觉得哥哥走路腰板挺得特别直，体态也很好，原来是跳芭蕾的

95L  
完了，daddy的长相加上气质，尹璞长大还不知道会祸害多少人，我当年可是尹昉的颜饭加气质饭

96L  
我现在也是尹老师的颜粉+气质粉，尤其是尹老师跳舞的时候，简直是神仙下凡，好想带回家藏起来

97L  
ls醒醒，别做梦了

98L  
96L，黄景瑜警告

99L  
黄景瑜带着妹妹在教室外面看哥哥上课，黄景瑜问她要不要跟哥哥一起学跳舞，小姑娘疯狂摇头说不要，感觉妹妹一点都不喜欢跳舞哈哈哈

100L  
是的！黄景瑜还问她不觉得daddy气质很好吗，跳舞很好看吗，妹妹很干脆的说一点都不酷！

101L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈妹妹太可爱了

102L  
潇霄真是xswl！！！

103L  
潇霄xswl

104L  
潇霄xswl

105L  
潇霄xswl

106L  
潇霄xswl

107L  
哥哥下课了，要回家了

108L  
ls破坏队形

109L  
好像去吃饭了，没有回家

109L  
吃了什么？

110L  
自助餐

111L  
自助餐？

112L  
带两个小孩吃自助餐不会很麻烦吗？怎么拿东西啊

113L  
小孩坐着，爸爸去拿呗

114L  
那不会不放心吗？毕竟哥哥也才六岁

115L  
不是还有节目组，又不是真的只有黄景瑜一个人带孩子

116L  
节目组会帮着看一下，再说那么多摄像机和打光的，谁会光明正大的偷小孩

117L  
我就想偷小孩

118L  
我也想！楼上我们组队偷小孩吧！

119L  
坐标北京，我知道这个自助餐厅！哥哥肯定就在这附近上芭蕾课，叫上我一起蹲点！

120L  
请带上我

121L  
楼上的，巴西柔术警告

122L  
R93警告

123L  
R93 is targeting you

124L  
不懂就问，楼上是什么梗

125L  
黄景瑜会巴西柔术，而且得过冠军，在红海行动里顾顺也就是黄景瑜的角色是狙击手，他用的枪是德式R93

126L  
懂了，感谢

127L  
又歪楼了，快回到正题！谁来直播一下

128L  
我来，他们开始吃饭了，鲸鱼去拿吃的时候，哥哥一直在照顾妹妹，给她带围嘴还喂她喝水

129L  
小鱼拿过来的吃的，哥哥也先让给妹妹

130L  
哥哥好棒啊

131L  
妹妹吃意面好霸气啊，直接下手

132L  
不觉得脏吗？

133L  
小孩子用手抓吃的多正常，又不是没洗手

134L  
这么大还不会用筷子？这孩子傻？

135L  
ls才是傻吧，两岁的孩子怎么可能会用筷子

136L  
134L应该没带过孩子，这个年纪的孩子一般都只会用勺子或者叉子，筷子要到五六岁才会用的比较好

137L  
妹妹被爸爸嫌弃了，黄景瑜说你能不能淑女一点，妹妹瞥了眼用叉子的哥哥，点了点头

138L  
妹妹把手在餐布上抹了抹，勉强接过了爸爸递过来的叉子

139L  
感觉妹妹和黄景瑜挺像的，说不定以后会分化成alpha

140L  
同感

141L  
第二性这种可是说不好的

142L  
哥哥吃的好少的，只吃了一点蔬菜，一点点米饭

143L  
不会在保持身材吧

144L  
节目组剪了吧，吃饭也没什么好看的

145L  
还是妹妹吃饭香，吃了好多块肉又吃了一小盘意面，还吃了蛋糕

146L  
我宣布看潇霄吃饭成为我的下饭节目

147L  
两岁小孩吃这么多真的是厉害

148L  
妹妹饭量随黄景瑜

149L  
真想让我儿子来看看潇霄吃饭，太厉害了

150L  
不仅吃的多，而且一点都不用喂

151L  
又是羡慕别人家孩子的一天

152L  
这种真的是教的好啊，都是家长的功劳

153L  
对，而且你们没有发现他们在公共场合一点都不吵，黄景瑜起来去拿东西的时候，妹妹也没有吵着要爸爸，很乖的在吃饭

154L  
想我在饭店遇到吵吵闹闹的熊孩子简直想把他们扔出去

155L  
他们家的孩子真的算乖了

156L  
哥哥吃自助餐要掏钱反而吃的少，妹妹不用掏钱，反而吃得多

157L  
带妹妹吃自助餐真的是赚了

158L  
我的妈呀！！刚刚潇霄要xswl！！

159L  
怎么了！怎么！

160L  
158L快说！不然不然我就求求你！！

161L  
黄景瑜不是开了那种家庭车，底盘高，妹妹不要爸爸抱，非要自己自己爬上去，结果腿一直迈不上去，最后用手肘撑着勉强爬上去，站起来的时候左脚绊右脚摔倒了，磕着额头了，黄景瑜赶紧把她抱起来，然后问她以后还自己爬不爬了，妹妹哭着点了点头，说还爬

162L  
哈哈哈哈哈妹妹是真的皮啊

163L  
不娇气多好

164L  
感觉哥哥比妹妹还紧张，一直问妹妹疼不疼

165L  
在宝宝椅上还一直牵着妹妹的手

167L  
完了，我觉得国家欠我一个哥哥

168L  
我也有哥哥，但他只会跟我抢吃的

169L  
我哥哥还会带我打架

170L  
不是哪个哥哥都会像尹璞一样，你们醒醒吧

171L  
想要尹璞一样的哥哥，你们首先要有黄景瑜和尹昉这样的家长

172L  
那这辈子是不可能了

173L  
他们到家了，妹妹在车上被晃睡着了，黄景瑜把她抱下来了

174L  
妹妹只有在睡着的时候最安静了

175L  
是辽

176L  
要午休了

177L  
是不是该切到另外一家了

178L  
是的

179L  
另外一家是双胞胎，也挺可爱的

180L  
我先刷会微博，切到黄景瑜家的时候再看

181L  
我也看会手机

182L  
黄景瑜发微博了

183L  
发了啥

184L  
估计是节目宣传吧

185L  
楼上猜的没错，是尹昉和两个孩子背影，他们在看超人回来了

186L  
我来搬运一下  
@Johnny黄景瑜：好紧张，不知道@尹昉InFun 尹老师对我带孩子的水平满意不满意

187L  
尹昉回复了  
@尹昉InFun：两天一夜，四十八个小时，黄爸爸辛苦了[爱心][爱心]

188L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈尹老师答非所问，感觉是被迫营业

189L  
切到黄景瑜家了，朋友们可以调回来了开始看了

190L  
一下到晚上了，天都黑了

191L  
午休又没啥好拍的，都剪了吧

192L  
黄景瑜手机响了

193L  
是尹昉打过来的视频电话

194L  
妹妹反应好大啊，本来在宝宝椅上准备吃饭，一听见尹昉的声音站起来就想从宝宝椅上跳下来

195L  
幸亏黄景瑜手快把她按住了

196L  
感觉跳宝宝椅这种事妹妹干得出来

197L  
同意

198L  
妹妹好甜啊，一直说daddy我超想你，我超爱你的

199L  
还抱着手机狂亲

200L  
黄景瑜看不下去了，说行了行了别亲了，让哥哥也说两句，然后把手机抢过来递给了哥哥

201L  
我觉得黄景瑜可能是吃醋了[手动狗头]

202L  
同感觉

203L  
相比之下哥哥真的好腼腆，妹妹拿着手机跟daddy说话的时候，哥哥虽然也努力的勾着头看，但他自己跟daddy说话的时候基本上是尹昉说一句，他回答一句

204L  
妹妹一直凑过去插话，感觉她好黏尹昉

205L  
跟黄景瑜在一起就是cool girl，在尹昉面前就是黏人精

206L  
黄景瑜把手机拿回来了，说你们别说了，让我跟昉儿说几句

207L  
鲸鱼吃醋石锤

208L  
黄景瑜一上来就是，昉儿我好想你啊！！

209L  
实不相瞒，我感觉黄景瑜快哭出来了

210L  
黄景瑜：你什么时候回来啊？我后悔接这个节目了，你快回来吧，我还有一天才能见到你！

211L  
节目组用了倍速播放，还有个时钟在一直走

212L  
感觉黄景瑜跟尹昉说话的时间超过俩孩子说话的时间

213L  
妹妹玩了会儿玩具又去把刚刚没喝完的酸奶喝完了，哥哥劈了会叉又看了童话书，黄景瑜终于把电话挂了

214L  
孩子们估计已经习以为常了

215L  
为什么节目组要倍速播放！我要看他们俩撒糖！！

216L  
怕你被虐死了

217L  
爸爸和daddy是真爱，孩子是意外系列

218L  
鲸鱼挂电话前还亲了好几口手机！！真是甜死了！！

219L  
终于知道妹妹随谁了

220L  
完全是随了小鱼，包括黏尹老师

221L  
要睡觉了

222L  
下期预告了

223L  
下期要带孩子出去玩了，感觉不错

224L  
带孩子出去玩真的很考验人的

225L  
对的，尤其是两个孩子

226L  
感觉下一期会挺有意思的

227L  
让我下周抽出时间看直播

228L  
完了，我居然会看一整期育儿节目，并且觉得挺好看的

229L  
我一直觉得超人回来了挺好看的啊

230L  
228L，之后你就会发现你成为了小朋友的爸爸/妈妈饭

231L  
我双胞胎入坑，结果一发不可收拾，追了这个节目好几年

232L  
我也

233L  
我感觉我会变成黄潇霄的妈妈饭

224L  
我可能会是哥哥的颜饭

225L  
从喜欢小鱼到小小鱼，我的少女时代都被黄景瑜一家占据了

226L  
下周大家记得准时收看！！


	2. 终于等到新一期的超人回来了，可以看到黄家兄妹了！

1L  
还有十分钟就要播出了！姐妹们快打开电视，支起平板！

2L  
已经准备好了！！

3L  
我妈比我还积极，早就开电视了

4L  
售楼姐妹来报道！

5L  
售楼姐妹来报道！

6L  
售楼姐妹来报道！

7L  
售楼姐妹来报道！

8L  
售楼姐妹来报道！

9L  
十年海景昉姐妹来报道！

10L  
ls破坏队形

11L  
黄景瑜家人气居然这么高，感觉要超过原来的双胞胎了

12L  
没办法，谁让黄景瑜粉丝多

13L  
碰上流量，谁也拼不过

14L  
楼上的，说我家黄景瑜粉丝多我承认，你要是说我家是流量我就不认了

15L  
我对黄景瑜就是纯路人，但还挺喜欢他家小孩的啊

16L  
9202年了，还有人说我家是流量，怕不是瞎

17L  
不吹不黑，黄景瑜从出道开始就没走过流量的路子

18L  
看个育儿节目哪有这么多事

19L  
还有两分钟节目开始，大家准备看节目吧，别影响心情

20L  
还有一分钟！激动地搓手手

21L  
啊啊啊！我还在公司卖命！

22L  
没关系，今天晚上十二点网上就更新了

23L  
我恨不能看直播，我的潇霄啊！！

24L  
开始啦！！

25L  
诶！小鱼家被调到第一个播出了

26L  
应该是前两期的反响好吧，上一期黄景瑜把女儿当哑铃举来举去不是在热搜上挂了一整天

27L  
我室友没看过超人回来了，刷微博都觉得鲸鱼带孩子挺有趣的

28L  
不知道尹老师看着小鱼这么带孩子，会作何感想[狗头][狗头]

29L  
上热搜那天黄景瑜不是还发微博了，但尹昉也没回应

30L  
发啥微博了？路人求科普

31L  
我给你找一下  
@Johnny黄景瑜：嘘！希望大家替我保密，不然我就要被你们的尹老师轰出家门了。  
配图是黄景瑜做了个禁声的动作

32L  
结果下面一堆人艾特尹老师

33L  
我觉得尹老师应该就不知道上热搜的事，也不知道自家alpha发微博的事

34L  
毕竟是隐老师

35L  
同意

36L  
不懂就问，隐？老师？又是什么梗？

37L  
因为尹昉以前经常一个多月既不发微博，也没有公开行程，粉丝们都不知道他在干什么，像隐身了一样，粉丝就管他叫隐老师。尤其是这几年有了孩子，尹昉有时候快半年也不出现

38L  
楼上姐妹别说了，我快哭了，追了个佛系本佛的爱豆，没有行程没有综艺，只有电影和舞蹈剧

39L  
关键现在昉昉老师也很少上台演出了，一般都是编舞或者总导演，我连着两次去看演出，都只有在谢幕的时候看到他

40L  
想看新鲜昉只能关注小鱼的微博，还总被喂一嘴狗粮，哭了

41L  
之前在节目里黄景瑜跟尹昉打电话的cut不是也上热搜了，实不相瞒，我一个纯路人，看着都酸了

42L  
今日我们都是柠檬精[柠檬][柠檬]

43L  
这一期节目的副标题是爸爸和你们一起成长，不知道各位爸爸们会有什么长进

44L  
堵五毛钱，不会有长进

45L  
我赌个大的，一块钱，不会有长进

46L  
感觉黄景瑜带孩子挺好的，不需要有什么特别的改进

47L  
那他还把妹妹当玩具[狗头]

48L  
刚刚节目一开始尹昉追着妹妹刷牙真是人间真实，我女儿刷牙每次也好难

49L  
好像很多小孩都不喜欢刷牙

50L  
妹妹一路从主卧的浴室跑到客厅，结果被爸爸一把抓住，用胳膊夹住抓到浴室刷牙

51L  
哈哈哈哈哈妹妹是逃得过Omega爸爸，逃不过alpha爸爸

52L  
妹妹在洗手间里惨叫，哥哥在餐厅里安然的吃早餐[捂脸][捂脸]

53L  
没有人发现今天的早餐是哥哥准备的吗？？！！

54L  
发现了！！哥哥踩着小板凳去橱柜里拿了牛奶和麦片，又把牛奶麦片分到四个碗里！！哥哥实在是太棒了！！

55L  
为哥哥疯狂打call！！

56L  
而且尹昉的教育方式也很好啊，尹璞去拿1L牛奶的时候觉得有点重，尹昉没有立马去帮他，而是鼓励他，说他可以的，让哥哥试着两个手把牛奶瓶抱下来

57L  
鼓励孩子去做力所能及的事情，这种教育方式真的很好了，我室友到大学还不会自己洗内衣，都是家长惯得

58L  
早餐是牛奶麦片？实名怀疑黄景瑜能不能吃饱

59L  
不妨告诉你，不能，尹昉又给黄景瑜摊了饼

60L  
黄景瑜带着妹妹来餐厅了，然后洋洋得意地说，看我顺利地让女儿刷牙了，结果哥哥毫不留情的说，妹妹刚刚哭了

61L  
哈哈哈哈哈尹璞也是毫不给爸爸留面子的

62L  
到尹老师的小黑屋采访了！！

63L  
昉昉的第一次采访，我却在满是汗味的地铁里！！

64L  
你们能准时看节目我真的是慕了[柠檬][柠檬]一人血书求文字转播

65L  
二人血书

66L

三人血书

67L  
我来极速快打

Q：对上一期节目里黄老师带孩子满意吗？

尹昉：总体来说满意，但我看到晚上的时候景瑜偷偷给  
潇霄吃糖了，结果妹妹现在牙疼了（无奈笑）

Q：上次热搜还有好多网友艾特了你，你有什么想对黄老师说的吗？

尹昉：（一脸懵）什么热搜？

Q：（节目组笑）黄老师把妹妹当哑铃举。

尹昉：（忽然明白）这个啊，我知道啊，他平常也会这样，还会把两个孩子挂在手臂上练臂力，或者让我坐在他的背上连俯卧撑（不好意思的笑了笑），这个上热搜了？我都不知道。

Q：有什么希望黄老师改进的吗？

尹昉：（想了好大一会）没有吧，正常带孩子就好了，我相信景瑜。

68L  
我就知道尹老师不知道热搜的事

69L  
为什么我的重点在尹昉坐在黄景瑜的背上，然后黄景瑜练俯卧撑

70L  
这不是网上那种夫妻运动的动作

71L  
ls疑车无据

72L  
啧啧啧啧啧！

73L  
夫妻锻炼行了吧！你们这些人满脑子黄色废料

74L  
夫妻锻炼听起来也挺糟糕的

75L  
我闭麦[微笑][微笑]

76L  
看个育儿节目还要被塞狗粮，这一对儿也是绝了

77L  
他俩没公开之前我只能默默地圈地自萌，小心翼翼找糖吃，结果一公开，天天被蒸煮按头塞糖

78L  
没想到我们售楼处也有这么一天

79L  
想当初红海结束以后，谁都不敢想会有二次合作，谁知道有了马也，二次合作以后谁也不敢想还有售后，结果人家直接结婚了！！谁能信！！！

80L  
真的是红海我的泪[流泪][流泪]

81L  
黄景瑜在微博公开的时候我真的以为是做梦，掐了一下自己才知道是真的

82L  
当初我是在lof刷到的，还以为是p的图，没想到一刷热搜，直接爆了

83L  
毕竟是公开恋情+领证，之前还没有一点风声

84L  
现在入股海景昉还来得及吗

85L  
来得及，欢迎新姐妹！

86L  
快来吧！毕竟结了婚，保你只赚不赔

87L  
啊，尹老师收拾东西走了，看不到我cp的互动了

88L  
毕竟是超人回来了，不是同床异梦，让你看孩子的，不是看人家秀恩爱的

89L  
想看瑜昉上同床异梦！！

90L  
我也！

91L  
一定会超级甜的！

92L  
但孩子怎么办，带着孩子上同床异梦，岂不是又成了育儿节目

93L  
忽然觉得孩子有点碍事怎么办

94L  
不瞒你说，我也这么想的

95L  
他们应该早点公开，然后去上个这种情侣类真人秀

96L  
就算公开了尹老师也不会上真人秀吧，这么多年除了必要的电影宣传，他都没上过综艺节目

97L  
ls说的有道理，心里忽然平衡了，育儿就育儿吧，起码有新鲜昉可以看

98L  
朋友们，节目切到黄景瑜家了

99L  
他们去干啥了

100L  
去看牙医，尹昉走之前交待了好几次带妹妹去看牙医，刚刚还发微信提醒黄景瑜，一定带妹妹看医生

101L  
黄景瑜看到微信一脸苦笑

102L  
毕竟带孩子看牙医非常的痛苦

103L  
孩子痛苦，家长也痛苦，我带我儿子去看牙医，他在那吱哇乱叫，我看着也心疼

104L  
好多孩子都怕牙医

105L  
主要是牙医的器具太可怕了，还伸到你嘴里

106L  
小黑屋采访，节目组问小鱼有没有带妹妹看过牙医，小鱼说没有，但是之前带过哥哥看牙医，简直是不堪回首

107L  
可以想象孩子痛哭还乱扑腾的场面

108L  
到牙科医院了，感觉哥哥好像想起来自己在这里的惨痛经历了，忽然脸色一变

109L  
完了，哥哥往门口一站，不愿意往里面走了

110L  
妹妹一脸天真无邪，完全没有意识到一会儿会经历什么[狗头][狗头]

111L  
不是我杠，牙医有这么可怕吗？

112L  
对于小孩有

113L  
ls，不仅对于小孩，我现在也害怕看牙，想起那个滋滋啦啦的声音我就发怵

114L  
黄景瑜给哥哥说了好几次是妹妹看牙，哥哥还是不信，最后黄景瑜一把扛起哥哥走了

115L  
可能上次哥哥看牙就是这么被爸爸骗来的，结果最后成了自己看医生

116L  
这都是家长惯用的套路，我小时候我妈带着我和我姐去看医生，我妈骗我是我姐打针，结果到了医院我姐捂住我的眼睛，我妈夹住我胳膊，护士直接一针下去了，搞得我到初中还害怕打针

117L  
ls真可怜

118L  
虽然可怜，但不知道为什么我好想笑

119L  
我也有点想笑

120L  
潇霄好像意识到要看医生了，在床上挣扎着想坐起来，结果被小鱼一把抓住了

121L  
哥哥还站在诊室门口不愿进来哈哈哈哈哈

122L  
可能哥哥觉得下个就是自己

123L  
不得不说妹妹的哭声也挺厉害的，简直响彻云霄

124L  
我的妈呀，看牙是在太可怕了

125L  
虽然黄景瑜一直在说没事没事不疼的，但感觉妹妹一个字都没听进去

126L  
小孩一哭起来就是什么也听不见

127L  
不过妹妹一哭正好嘴张开了，医生趁机拿着工具检查了[捂脸][捂脸]

128L  
哈哈哈哈哈这就是本来想用哭来抗拒，结果给了医生下手的机会

129L  
检查完了，医生说不是蛀齿，不用担心了，但要好好刷牙

130L  
真是肉眼可见黄鱼松了口气

131L  
毕竟小孩子长虫牙是很麻烦的

132L  
感觉哥哥现在有点懵懵的，黄景瑜牵着他往外走，哥哥还一步三回头往诊室里看

133L  
大概是不相信自己居然不用看医生

134L  
上次看牙医到底给哥哥留下了多大阴影

135L  
鲸鱼哄妹妹的时候真的好温柔啊，我慕了怎么办

136L  
又是抱抱，又是亲额头，又是擦眼泪[柠檬][柠檬]

137L  
黄景瑜把潇霄抱在怀里，真的趁的她好小一只啊

138L  
楼上的醒醒吧，现在投胎做人家女儿早就晚了

139L  
那就下辈子吧，下辈子让我投胎做他女儿

140L  
天亮了，快醒醒吧

141L  
又到小黑屋采访了，黄景瑜说他以后绝不在晚上给女儿吃糖，也无论如何都会监督女儿晚上刷牙

142L  
哎，父母有时候就是会心软，见孩子一哭就想顺着孩子，其他事倒也无所谓，关乎身体健康的还是无论如何要坚持

143L  
是的，有时候可以惯着，有时候就不行了

144L  
父母也是第一次当父母，很多事也是需要慢慢摸索的

145L  
忽然发现ls点题

146L  
毕竟这次的副标题是一起成长

147L  
[截图]  
超人回来了第827话，爸爸和你们一起成长

148L  
忽然觉得这个育儿节目不简单

149L  
主题升华

150L  
副标题不是白起的

151L  
黄景瑜到车上给尹昉打电话说妹妹看医生的情况，结果又成了妹妹抱着手机不撒手了

152L  
感觉妹妹真的好黏尹老师啊

153L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl！妹妹居然在跟daddy告状

154L  
啊？怎么了？求转播！！

155L  
153l求转播！！

156L  
妹妹跟daddy说，爸爸刚刚特别凶，抓住她看医生

157L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

158L  
透过屏幕都感觉到黄景瑜一脸无奈

159L  
尹老师也被逗笑了，说爸爸带你看医生是对你好，谁让你大晚上吃糖还不刷牙

160L  
妹妹告状失败，撅了撅嘴，把手机递给爸爸了[笑哭][笑哭]

161L  
黄鱼内心os：都说了你daddy是向着我了，你还告状

162L  
都说了你daddy最爱我，你还不信

163L  
都说了你daddy是我的，你还跟我抢

164L  
他只是你daddy，但他整个人都是我的

165L  
楼上姐妹戏真多，不过我喜欢

166L  
以前同框都能磕出糖来，现在都结婚了，还不往死里磕

167L  
本来我是冲着尹璞来的，没想到这个父母的爱情如此感人

168L  
让我再悄悄地关注一下，说不定什么时候就入股这对儿了

169L  
欢迎！

170L  
我海景昉终于不是冷圈了，我哭了

171L  
在售楼处坚守十多年，有种媳妇熬成婆的感觉

172L  
我终于在直播结束之前赶到家了！！还能再看一会儿

173L  
应该还有二十分钟就结束了，ls还能再看一眼小黄家

174L  
我刚开电视，哪个好心的姐妹能给我解释一下，小鱼是让哥哥和妹妹自己在小超市买东西吗？

175L  
die，黄景瑜说妹妹在医院表现的不错，所以奖励小零嘴，但是让他们自己去，爸爸在门口等着

176L  
黄景瑜刚刚给哥哥了点钱，让他带着妹妹去小区门口小超市买他们想买的酸奶和零食，然后给黄景瑜带一瓶矿泉水

177L  
为什么矿泉水听起来这么心酸

178L  
虽然知道黄鱼是为了保持身材不喝含糖饮料，但让孩子买零食给自己带矿泉水这种听起来真像没钱而心酸的老父亲[狗头]

179L  
爸爸仅剩的钢镚给你们买馍吃

180L  
ls听起来更凄惨

181L  
妹妹好果断啊，拿了酸奶和小饼干就去收银台结账了

182L  
反而是哥哥在货架前挑来挑去，犹豫了好久，还试图拽着妹妹在超市里多逛几圈

183L  
哈哈哈哈哈哥哥被迫去结账了

184L  
妹妹：哥哥，钱

185L  
购物成功了

186L  
祝贺黄家兄妹购物成功

187L  
诶，哥哥又进去了

188L  
咋了咋了？

189L  
结完账，哥哥把妹妹领给黄景瑜，然后自己拿着找剩了零钱又进超市了

190L  
哥哥这是有着强烈的购物欲望

191L  
黄景瑜在后面喊，璞璞你去干啥，哥哥留给爸爸一个潇洒的背影，跑进了超市

192L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈黄景瑜一脸无奈

193L  
哥哥又去买了水煮玉米？？

194L  
还是三根！！

195L  
这健康且养生的生活，让我自愧不如

196L  
售货员问他为什么买这么多，哥哥掰着指头数，我、妹妹和爸爸一共三个人

197L  
还好没把自己数漏

198L  
哥哥这么小就会照顾爸爸，真令我感动

199L  
会给小鱼买玉米，奶奶深感欣慰

200L  
小黑屋采访黄景瑜说，这是他们第一次完全自己买东西

201L  
那挺厉害的，记得拿找的零钱，毕竟现在都是刷脸

202L  
应该以前都教过吧，拿现金买东西这种，应该幼儿园教过

203L  
黄景瑜也说，本来以为会忘记给钱，或者忘记拿零钱，但是都记得了，也做得很好

204L  
小孩子的成长其实是出乎大人的预料的，不知道什么时候，孩子就蹭蹭蹭的长大了

205L  
为什么忽然觉得伤感

206L  
大概是我不想我不想我不想长大

207L  
ls为什么会发语音

208L  
206L暴露年纪

209L  
小黑屋采访极速快打  
黄：这确实是他们第一次自己去买东西，全程没有大人跟着。说实话挺惊讶的，本以为会拿着东西就出来或者不记得找钱，但是哥哥都记住我之前交代的话了。然后妹妹挺出乎意料的，我以为她会胡乱拿东西，没想到非常利索嗖嗖嗖的就去结账了。反而是哥哥在犹豫，从超市出来后居然又进去了，还买了玉米（有点哭笑不得）。所以妹妹像我，买东西有目的性，很快，哥哥的话有点像daddy，会多逛两圈这种。

210L  
感谢！！

211L  
感谢文字直播！！

212L  
哥哥随尹昉，妹妹随黄景瑜，官方盖章了

213L  
不敢想象哥哥这颗小小仙草以后会多可爱

214L  
昉昉老师警告，怎么能说人家可爱

215L  
那黄潇霄以后成了亚洲第一女a，又要撩倒一堆o了

216L  
鲸鱼带着孩子回家了，这期节目也要结束了

217L  
居然又结束了，一星期二十分钟的镜头根本就不够看[流泪][流泪]

218L  
好羡慕节目的摄影师，可以48小时近距离接触哥哥和妹妹

219L  
今日也是柠檬精


End file.
